Scaffolding and Soft Blankets
by Carol
Summary: Scene filler for Three Phases of Claire. What happened after Darien and Claire got off the scaffolding?


Scaffolding and Soft Blankets

Scaffolding and Soft Blankets

By Carol M.

Summary: Scene filler from t3PoC. What happens between the scene on the scaffolding between D/C and the scene where they get discovered by Bobby and Alex.

Spoilers: The Three Phases of Claire

Rating: PG-13, maybe R, I don't know, it's basically really tame smut

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Darien and Claire would be making out every week!

Note: My first foray into smut!! Actually, this isn't even smut, it's more like heavy petting. Anyway, I had a really run time writing this. Maybe I will have to include this kind of stuff in the next Devil's Silver story! Enjoy kiddies!

Darien stood on the scaffolding staring at the body of yet another person that he had thrown off a tall structure to their death. This one really didn't bother him much though because he was in the full grasp of QSM. He heard a soft laughing behind him and turned around, curiously looking at Claire.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked, clutching the railing so as not to join his Russian friend on the ground.

"You've gone mad," she said in an eerily seductive voice, almost like she was happy about it.

"Yeah, well guess what, you're not so stable yourself, sister," he said in reply, walking slowly towards her.

"I know," Claire replied with smile. "And I know I should be scared of you but I'm not."

A seductive smile appeared on Darien's face. "Really," he said, the ecstasy and excitement in his voice boiling to the surface. 

"You just saved my life. Do you know how that makes me feel?" replied Claire, not backing away from him.

"Ahhh," he said breathlessly. "Why don't you tell me," he said in a deep voice as he stepped right in front of her.

Claire opened her shirt and took Darien's hand, placing it on her heart and suspiciously close to her breast. "Feel that," she said with enticement.

Darien could feel the soft curve of her breast. His heartbeat quickened and his breathing became harder. "Ah huh," he replied, barely able to contain his lust.

"My heart rate is elevated, my skin is flushed, my heartbeat is rapid," said Claire, never taking her eyes off of Darien.

Darien looked down and smiled, shaking his head. "Sounds like good old fashioned fear to me," he said as they moved closer to one another, so close they were sharing the same air.

"It's true, my adrenal gland is pumping overtime," said Claire as she continued to stare. 

Darien's breathing became louder as he took her in from head to toe, barely containing the urge to kiss her. 

"That's not the only gland letting off heavy secretions," added Claire as an afterthought. 

Darien brought his eyes to her lips, his breathing even louder. "Sounds like good old fashioned fear to me," he said with a breathy laugh.

Claire couldn't take it anymore. Darien's loud breathing and his close proximity to her was driving her absolutely wild. She put her hand around his neck and pulled him to her, locking her lips with his in an intensely passionate kiss.

Darien followed her lead, running his hands through her hair and pulling her closer, nearly growling with ecstasy. She tasted so sweet and he desperately wanted to memorize every nook and cranny of that perfect English mouth. 

Their tongues met, both aching to get all of the life they could out of each other. They might have both been out of their right minds, but the passion and the closeness was something they both desperately needed.

They continued to kiss for a good five minutes, pulling each other's hair and nipping each other's skin until it became too painful. Darien felt a need within himself that hadn't been attended to in quite a long time. Claire was feeling the same way.

"What do you say we go someplace more comfortable," said Darien as he broke away from a kiss and leaned his forehead against Claire's.

Claire inhaled deeply, trying to make Darien's scent a part of her own. "I thought you would never ask, Mr. Fawkes," she said out of breath.

The pair slowly made their way down the scaffolding, pausing every couple of seconds to kiss or lick one another, not wanting to miss out on a single seconds worth of sensation.

They stepped off the ladder to the scaffolding and spotted a comfortable area on the dock equipped with blankets. Claire pulled Darien to the location and then pushed him on the ground. "This'll do," she said softly, her eyes wide with desire.

Darien stared up at her, aching with need. His breathing became shallow as he watched Claire remove her jacket and then unbutton the top buttons of her blouse. He sat patiently, waiting for whatever was going to come next.

Claire kneeled down next to Darien and started to kiss him again. As she kissed him, she slowly worked her fingers through his hair, causing him to gasp in pleasure. When she tired of his mouth, she decided to go to work on his chest. She pushed aside his jacket and ran her fingers underneath his shirt, stroking his lower abs, his belly button, his chest and his nipples as she slowly worked her way up his torso. Darien groaned at the feel of her hands all over his body.

Claire paused for a moment taking one of the soft blankets laying next to them and pulling it over both of them. Darien whimpered at the momentary loss of her glorious hands. Claire then returned to Darien, lifting his shirt up to his neck. She started to kiss his beautiful stomach, enjoying the heat and sweat pouring off of it. She could feel his muscles trembling underneath her lips, letting her know that he was indeed enjoying this as much as she was. She glanced up at his face and saw his red eyes staring down at her passionately. God, she wanted him so much. And that wasn't just the third phase talking. He was the perfect species of man, even with red eyes.

She roughly pulled his jacket off of his body and took the shirt with it. She wanted to feel his naked skin against hers. Darien, in turn, collected his wits and started to play with the clasp of her bra. He finally succeeded in unhooking it and threw it aside. He let his hands wonder over her breasts, marveling at their softness and delicate shape.

Claire responded by taking her tongue and running it along the sides of his jaw, focusing on his pulse points, eliciting breathy moans out of Darien. Then she moved her mouth to his large Adam's apple, alternatively kissing it, sucking it and licking it. That was it, that was what sent Darien over the edge. He felt the coolness of the quicksilver coming for him and he was powerless to stop it. Soon they were both coated with the cold substance.

Claire sighed as the quicksilver coated her body, the cold feeling adding yet another new sensation to appreciate. She ran her lips across Darien's hard pecs, giving each nipple an appreciative nibble. Darien groaned, barely able to deal with all the sensations and emotions coursing through him. 

He moved his hands to her ass, stroking it firmly. He wanted to feel her against him; her body pressed snuggly against his own. He was in heaven.

She started to giggle, the joy of the ecstasy too much for her. Darien slapped her ass, pulling her close to him. "Oh yeah, woo hoooooooo," he screamed with joy.

And suddenly, they were uncovered. Darien barely registered seeing a very pissed off Bobby and an indifferent Alex standing over them.

"Aww, don't they make a cute couple," he heard Alex say.

Darien and Claire continued to roll around together, taking their turns kissing and stroking each other. Bobby looked more and more pissed as the seconds ticked on. Darien felt slightly bad for this, but at the moment he was too concentrated on Claire to really care. He could feel Claire nibbling his neck and had to bite back a moan. "Come on Hobbesy, the birds do it, the bees do it," he said in a high tone before being interrupted by Claire.

"Even scientiiiieeeeeests do it," she said as she pulled away from Darien.

Darien wanted more. He pulled her back. "Come here," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her beautiful mouth.

"You're a pervert, you," yelled Bobby as he pulled Claire off of him. 

Darien sat back for a second in his newfound bliss and then realized that Claire had been taken away from him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey," yelled Darien as he stood up, ready to reclaim his woman. "Back off monkey boy," he said as he grabbed Bobby and tried to get to Claire.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Bobby, looking like he was about ready to punch Darien.

Before Darien could react, he could feel the sharp pain of a needle being inserted into his neck. Then he could feel the cool rush of counteragent flow into his system, returning him back to normal. Before he passed out, Darien realized how much he really wanted Claire, how much he needed her. And that wasn't the quicksilver madness talking either.

That's All Folks!


End file.
